Evaluation
by Time Flies In The Summer
Summary: Marik's younger brother is joining the police force and Bakura is more than happy to make fun of him a little bit...Nineteenth in the Dialogue Prompt Challenge.


Hey guys! It's Time Flies In The Summer again with the nineteenth installment of the Dialogue Prompt Challenge!

Sorry it's super late, but I wasn't exactly sure where to go with this prompt and decided to go with my imagination in the end. So this is the end result.

I hope you guys like and review this!

This is a officer AU.

Featured Characters:

-Yami Bakura as Bakura

-Yami Yugi as Yami

-Marik Ishtar as Malik

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dialogue Prompt Challenge: "I'm the bravest you'll find" "Really? I heard you scream like a woman." "I do not- I'll have you know, I have a manly wail."

...

* * *

"So these are the new rookies huh?" Bakura asked looking through the papers on the desk with a scowl. "They're pathetic."

"Oh, stop it," Yami said as he narrowed his sharp eyes at his partner from where he sat next to him behind the evaluation desk. "How did you come to that conclusion by just looking at their pictures?"

"I just know," Bakura said, throwing down the sheets of papers in disdain. "They're usually pathetic sods who become mediocre officers that never amount to anything."

"Now you're just being harsh," Yami scolded. "You should at least wait until you see them before you judge them all."

"Even if I wait, I know that I won't be wrong," Bakura sneered at the other evaluating officer. "They're always the same year in and year out. Completely useless."

"I guess there's no changing your mind on this," Yami said, turning to the papers on the desk. "But be nice. I know it'll be hard for you, but at least try for the rookies' sake. We don't want any of them running out in tears since we're already short on staff as it is."

"Well, if they go crying off to their mothers because of a few choice words, then they aren't fit to be on the police force to begin with," Bakura said with crossed arms. "This job isn't exactly a walk in the park you know."

"I suppose I can't argue with you on that point," Yami said with an amused smile.

"Of course you can't. It's the truth. Honestly," Bakura said as his eyes drifted to the papers and captured something familiar. His eyes widened as he picked a particular sheet of paper. "What's this? One of the rookies is called Malik Ishtar. Isn't Marik's last name Ishtar?"

"Oh right," Yami said as a thought crossed his mind. "Marik did tell me something about his younger brother coming to the police force. I guess I forgot about it."

"Hmm," Bakura said, cupping his chin with a smirk. "If he's anything like his brother, he might be worth his salt. Though, I've heard quite a few stories about him that might change my mind."

Yami looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye. "If these stories are embarrassing, try not to make fun of him too much when he arrives. Alright?"

"I make no promises," Bakura said with a chuckle to which Yami could only sigh.

…

"So you're Malik Ishtar, right? One of the new rookies?" Yami asked when the male came into the station that morning though he knew the answer. Yami's violet eyes scanned the male, noting that he looked a lot like his brother in person.

"Yep. I'm the bravest you'll find," Malik proclaimed with his chest out and a pleased expression on his face.

"Really?" Bakura asked with a smirk toward the proud rookie. "I heard you scream like a woman."

"I do not-I'll have you know, I have a manly wail," Malik protested. "Who told you that? I bet it was Marik, wasn't it?"

"Loose lips sink ships," Bakura said, irritating Malik further.

"That's enough of that. We need to finish your evaluation," Yami said, seeing where this conversation would go if he let it continue and looking at his partner. "Do you think you can behave yourself 'til then?"

"Why, of course Pharaoh. Anything for you," Bakura said, harping on Yami's Egyptian heritage.

Yami only rolled his eyes before turning back to Malik who watched with eager yet determined eyes.

...

* * *

That's it for now guys! Please tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are love!

Also, if you guys have any productive criticism or suggestions (or even requests), please tell me in the reviews or send me a quick PM.

Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
